danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Works
"Water Works" is the Danger Rangers first season one episode, it's about water safety and how to stay safe whenever near water. Episode info When the Danger Rangers' archenemy Commander Octodon builds his vast underwater hideout that causes the oceans to rise, he sends his henchmen Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams to sabotage the pools the Danger Rangers plan to build (and make float-worthy) all over the world, especially in Puerto Rico, where Octodon lives. Octodon and his men are also planing to ruin the Rangers' reputation and make them lose their job. Meanwhile, Fallbot attempts to prove himself good enough to go on missions with the others by stowing away (against Danger Ranger rules) on the hovercraft, and he becomes the only one to witness the bad guys' actions, only not to be believed because he was the only one around, and he is not trained. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Hector Delgado *Commander Octodon *Lobster Theodore *Joey Clams *Sheila the Cancun Reporter *London Reporter *Raccoon Kids *Raccoon Dad *Rhino Boy *Otter Boys (cameo for just one in the water park in Cancun; both in the song segnment) *Kelly Lamb (cameo) *Billy Goat (cameo in both the Cancun water park and the song segmenr) *Peter Possum *Harry *Lil *Penguin *Distressed Pool Chimp Quotes *'Kitty:' Remind me again. Sully: Because I'm... the seal with appeal. Kitty: Funny. I always thought you were some... (honking Sully's nose) ... galoot with a snoot. (she giggles) *'Gabriela:' When danger calls... (she unwinds the tape from Fallbot) ... Fallbot falls. Fallbot: Ah, heck isn't hard drives, GB. Why don't they ever take me along? Gabriela: Well, because you never had the proper training like policemen and firefighters. You need to be Danger-Ranger-ready. I know. You can start getting ready right now, by putting all that stuff in its proper place. *'Lobster Theodore:' There are two things I hate: hot water and melted butter! *'London Reporter:' The Danger Rangers may talk the safety talk, but they certainly don't walk the safety walk. *'Sully:' Fallbot, you can't keep blaming others for your mistakes. *'Commander Octodon:' Follow those safety rules, and you'll never catch me, Rangers! *'Savo:' Don't you think we've seen enough robot-overboard antics for one day, Gabriela? Locations *Cancun, Mexico *Athens, Greece *London, England *San Juan, Puerto Rico *Agva Tropicana Machines Used *Laser Glove *X-ray Goggles Song Everybody Be Water Safe Gallery Trivia * "Water Works" is the only episode to have only one song ("Everybody Be Water Safe"). It is also the only episode to have any specific song sung in full with the music more than once, as first, it is a musical segment that is sung without Fallbot, and later, Fallbot sings it with the other Rangers. In fact, where Squeeky sang mainly the first time, Fallbot sang those parts the second time instead. ** Of course, "Protect Your Ears" is partially sung twice more in "Safe and Sound," but only once was that song sung in full. * Jerry Houser, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, and Nika Futterman did voices in the direct-to-video sequel Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. Houser was Mr. Zuckerman and some additional voices; Adler was Templeton and Lurvy; Paulsen was the evil fox Farley, Mr. Arable, and some additional voices; and Futterman was the baby rats. * It is odd that Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams can't swim because lobsters and clams are sea animals. Of course, lobsters and clams live on the ocean floor altogether. * Oddly, the Danger Rangers are never heard apologizing to Fallbot for not believing him when he said it was Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams's fault the London pool was ruined and the Rangers' safety equipment was stolen, or that the Rangers were being discredited on TV. * Nobody becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. Goofs *The Mexican water park owner, Hector Delgado, gives a $1,000,000 check. Dollars are not the currency in Mexico. They use pesos instead. *When Fallbot asks Gabriela why the other Danger Rangers don't take him, Gabriela has landed on the palm of his hand (but not his fingers). But when the scene cuts to her answer, she is perching her feet on his fingers. *Oddly, in this episode, speaking of said Danger Ranger, she is able to hover with only one wing to point to the lockers with one of the other's tips. So why, in "Cave Save," does she need to carry Burt's Motion Activated Sonar Echo Locator with her foot when hovering? *During the second time "Everybody Be Water Safe" is sung, when Kitty is walking by the pool and starting the second verse, the purple part of her uniform is light purple. *During the first time "Everybody Be Water Safe" is sung (as the music video with the title at the beginning and end), ironically, Burble runs when he says, "Let's jump in the pool!" *Fallbot could not have heard the Danger Rangers sing "Everybody Be Water Safe" the first time, even though he stowed away onto the hovercraft. So how could he have known how Squeeky's part went well enough to sing it the second time it was sung? Relevant Lesson(s) Not Taught When the Danger Rangers review water safety with Fallbot, and he mentions when not to go swimming, he doesn't mention that including right after eating; swimming within 30 minutes after eating will keep the food that is eaten from digesting, which results in indigestion. A good life vest fits perfectly and is completely damage-free (also see the other water safety episode). However, Fallbot does damage his life vest from accidentally hooking it onto the handle in the locker door. Category:Episodes